Another love
by Luxika
Summary: Despues de la ruptura de su relación con Sasuke ella regresa a Japón después de tres años. Sasuke dice no sentir nada por Sakura. Sin embargo algo que nadie esperaba era el repentino noviazgo entre Itachi y la pelirosa.
1. Chapter 1

1) Él regreso.

Sasuke.

Nos citaron en la noche a un restaurante bastante famoso en Japón, comiamos en "familia" cuando las empresas cerraban nuevos contratos y deseaban celebrar. Niego con la cabeza, no estoy de animos para cosas como estas, aun así asistir obligatoriamente es parte del acuerdo con mis padres en el que accedian darme todo el dinero que deseaba a cambio de obedecerlos.

Acomode mi corbata y el empleado empujo la puerta, Sakura es la unica levantada de su asiento, el viaje al parecer habia terminado mas rapido de lo previsto, el vestido que usaba dejaba ver sus piernas hasta mas arriba de sus rodillas, desvie mi mirada y camine hasta mi lugar junto a mi madre y a lado de Itachi, hice una reverencia en señal de saludo y me senté.

-Puedes continuar.- murmuro mi padre.

- La compra del terreno en Hong Kong.- Se puso seria de repente y enseguida sonrió. - Fue un completo éxito.-

Su padre Jiraiya no dudo en levantarse a abrazarla, mi padre parecia muy impresionado. Es normal ya que Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba seguro de que ella fallaria. Incluso los demas, la familia Uzumaqui y los Hyuga aun estaban incrédulos ante la noticia. El terreno es un complejo deportivo. Habian intentado comprarlo hace ya mas de un mes. Sin embargo los dueños se negaban a pesar de ofrecerles dinero que duplicaba el costo del complejo. Sakura logró obtener el terreno en una semana. Mas que eso Sakura no es una persona en quien se pueda confiar. Despreocupada, rebelde, irresponsable, y deshonesta junto a muchas cualidades mas hacian de ella una mujer no acta para los negocios.

- Los detalles los dare mañana en la junta. Sólo queria darles la noticia debido a la insistencia de mi madre.-

- Era correcto que lo supieran lo antes posible.- respondio Tsunade.

Tsunade hace tres años prometio con una botella de alcohol en su mano convertir a Sakura en una mujer madura. Y se la llevo a vivir a Tokyo. Hace tres meses regreso y ah estado en viaje constantes de Hong Kong a Tokyo y Japón. Nos comunicabamos por videollamadas o mensajes. Pero siempre parecio seguir siendo la misma persona. La anterior semana mi padre decidio ponerla a prueba cuando ella se presento en su oficina llevandole su curriculum y como mision imposible se le asigno la compra de aquel complejo deportivo que ahora nos pertenecía.

La cena duro aproximadamente una hora. Terminamos de comer y nos permitieron retirarnos a los mas jóvenes excepto a mi hermano el presidente de la empresa de los Uchiha y a Sakura.

Hinata, Neji y Naruto me siguieron, al entrar al ascensor él rubio termino con el acogedor silencio.

- Ella parece haber cambiado.-

- Se esta tomando las cosas en serio al parecer.- lo apoyo Hinata.

- ¿Sabias algo de esto Sasuke?

- Porque tendria que saberlo.-

- Ustedes iban a casarse.-

Naruto solto una carcajada.

- Hinata no bromees, Sasuke era un niño para ella ¿Verdad teme?

Me limite a caminar, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ellos continuaron caminando a mi lado.

- Sakura solo le gana con dos años, la diferencia no es mucha.-

- En esa época si.- intervino Neji de repente.

- Pero Sakura lo queria mucho, ella de verdad lo amaba por eso les decia a todos los que querian salir con ella, que estaba comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha.-

No hablen como si no estuviera presente. Llegamos a la terraza el viento golpeó con fuerza nuestros rostros. Hinata sostuvo su falda para que no se le levantará.

- ¿Regresaras con ella Sasuke?.- pregunto el Uzumaqui.

- No.- respondi sin dudar.- Si termine con ella fue porque no la quiero, esa mujer no es mi tipo.-

- Sasuke.- murmuro con tristeza Hinata.

- Somos amigos, ella ya lo ha entendido. Le costo trabajo pero logró hacerlo. Ahora que ha regresado estoy seguro que todo volvera a ser como antes, nuestra relación terminada no nos perjudicará. -

Estuvimos juntos desde la infancia y a los trece años nos vimos envueltos en una relación, una primera relacion de algo mas que amigos para ambos. Eramos una pareja extraña. Sakura por ser mayor tenia un cuerpo desarrollado por lo tanto era envidiado por muchos de mis conocidos. Nuestra relación al principio era muy inocente pero cuando cumpli los quince ella y yo tuvimos nuestra primera experiencia sexual. Sin embargo con la entrada de los dieciséis me canse completamente de ella. Y deje de reconocerla como la mujer a la que una vez quise.

_-Sakura es necesario que nos separemos.-_

_-¿Porque? podemos superarlo, no es necesario, Sasuke, no podemos terminar.-_

_-Ya no siento nada por ti Sakura.-_

_-Sasuke.- sus manos tocaron mi pecho, agacho su mirada y las lagrimas cayeron.- Yo te amo Sasuke.-_

_-Lo siento Sakura.-_

_-Me duele Sasuke, Sasuke me esta doliendo mucho.-_

_La abraze y uni su cabeza a mi pecho, acaricie su cabello bastante despacio, ella no dejaba de llorar como un bebé que pide su comida cuando lo han olvidado._

_-Estare contigo Sakura, no como pareja pero siempre podras contar conmigo.-_

Las casas desde arriba se ven tan pequeñas, hay luces por montones de distintos colores. El cielo esta de un azul negruzco. Mi historia con ella término.

...

Sakura

La conversación dio por terminada e hice una reverencia antes de salir con prontitud. Ese lugar tiene barrotes en ves de paredes y personas que me atrapan y asfixian. Al salir me debati entre ir a mi departamento o ir a saludar a los chicos.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta e Itachi salió. Se desacomodo un poco su corbata y desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa. Su piel nívea se hizo apreciable a mis ojos. Segui su mano cuando la paso por los mechones de su frente y hay me encontré con sus ojos.

- Hmp ¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?

Me acuse mentalmente por que lo unico que me faltaba era baba chorreando por mi boca para que note la impresión que causo en mi.

- Eh si.-

Bajo la mano de su cabello.

- Ahora estoy muy cansado. Te parece si hablamos mañana. -

- Si en la empresa. Esta bien.-

No tenia nada de que hablarle pero prefería inventar algo a quedar como una pervertida.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo con el terreno Sakura.- se acercó un poco y su perfume, una fragancia exquisita embriagante e indescriptible inundo mis fosas nasales. Colocó sus dos dedos en mi frente.- Nos vemos mañana. -

La sensación de sus dos dedos aun no desaparece, esta presente martilleando mi frente con suavidad. Con mi mano sobe aquella parte y agache mi cabeza.

- Sakura.- la peliazul corrió hacia mi y me abrazo.

- Me alegro que aún esten por aquí, pensaba ir a buscarlos.-

Naruto, Neji y Sasuke salieron del ascensor detras de la peliazul. Todos han crecido. Les dedico una sonrisa. Hinata se separa de mi y saludo a los demás a cada uno le doy un abrazo fuerte. Los extrañe. A pesar de seguir en contacto por videollamadas y mensajes, no es lo mismo a poder estrecharlos en mis brazos. Mis compañeros de travesuras, peleas y momentos agradables.

- Todos han crecido.- observó al rubio esta sonrojado ligeramente. - Naruto principalmente.- sus mejillas rojas se notan incluso mas. Sasuke me mira con frialdad, no le gusta que juegue con Naruto ni antes ni ahora.

- Puedes darme otro abrazo Sakura.- lo estrecho nuevamente en mis brazos, Neji me separa de él.

- Detente.-

- Claro, claro es sólo que los extrañe mucho.- dibujo una amplia sonrisa fingida en mi rostro.

Para ninguno de los cinco es un secreto de lo que siente Naruto hacia mi, y porque no podia corresponderlo tanto Neji y Sasuke me prohibieron el contacto físico con él. Aun así Naruto es como un hermano menor para mi y el no poder hablarle, ni protegerlo como en el pasado duele.

- Bien chicos mañana es un día muy pesado para mi. Asi que debo irme.-

Hinata no puso resistencia alguna a que me marchara como anteriormente lo hacia. Quizas todo marchaba bastante bien sin mi. Las manecillas del reloj siguen su curso sin detenerse, los segundos, minutos, horas, días y años que estuve sin ellos transcurrieron. Y hay agujeros entre nosotros que no podrán volver a ser llenados.

...

Hola que tal les pareció?

Si quieren que continue con el fanfic dejen comentarios

Saludos y si me apoyan con el fanfic pues nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Elección

Sakura.

Incluso despertar en la madrugada es algo que me resulta difícil de realizar. Pero existen objetivos por cumplir. Mientras desayuno lleno mi mente de ideas sobre cosas de que hablarle a Itachi. Podria inventar algo de negocios, o quizás puedo decirle que queria que me ayude a ser aceptada por su padre en la empresa. Dejo caer mi cabeza a la mesa. Lo mejor sólo sera escabullirme de él.

La reunión termina sin ningún contratiempo y la mayoria me felicita por mi logró, el complejo deportivo incluso fue comprado a menor precio del que ellos aceptaron utilizar para el negocio. Y todo eso fue logrado gracias a amenazas indirectas que no crean ninguna conexión con la empresa Uchiha. Ellos pudieron haberlo hecho pero Itachi se caracteriza por tomarlo todo limpiamente y yo, como Sasuke me lo dijo alguna ves, estoy podrida por dentro.

Sentada en la sala de espera leyendo una revista soy interrumpida por la secretaria de Fugaku. Al entrar baja el periódico dejandome ver su rostro.

- ¿Sakura porque escogiste unirte a nuestra empresa?. -

Es una pregunta con una respuesta fácil. Pero difícil de decir. Mi madre me llevo a Tokyo hace tres años, nuestra empresa estaba yendose a la quiebra, y dentro de cuatro años o menos no quedaria nada. Perderiamos todo, y tendriamos que vivir en la calle. Fugaku, Hiashi y Yondaime sabian de la situación pero en ves de aceptar hacer el préstamo decidieron comprar nuestra empresa desponjadonos de ella. Para los medios de comunicación y las esposas de cada uno de ellos esto aún se desconoce debido a que mi padre sigue siendo el presidente. Incluso estoy mas que segura que Fugaku ni siquiera se imagina que conozco lo que realmente sucedio. Y bien, que fue lo que me hizo venir a esta empresa. Recuperar lo que me pertenece y para eso debo sacar dinero desde dentro del imperio Uchiha.

- No quiero trabajar para mis padres quiero forjar mi camino por mis propios meritos.-

- Aunque hiciste un buen trabajo. La mayoría de los socios se negaron a tu ingreso por ser muy joven, incluso tu padre.-

Sonrei falsamente.

- Entiendo. Me retiro ahora señor Fugaku.-

- Sakura.- me detiene cuando estoy a punto de salir.

- Ellos decidieron.-

Al salir de esa oficina sonrió, no es como si hubiera nacido para los negocios, aunque no tengo idea de como decirselo a mi madre. Ni siquiera se con que cara mirarla al decirle que volvi a fallar. Toda mi adolescencia me dedique a darles problemas a mis padres y al menos esta ves queria hacer algo por ellos. Es decepcionante que mi propio padre me haya negado la oportunidad de lograr algo grande

- Sakura.- su voz irreconocible no hace efecto en mi debido a lo agobiada que me encuentro.-

- Tu padre y los socios no me aceptaron.-

Itachi saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo coloca en mi mano.

- Estas llorando Sakura.-

Las yemas de mis dedos palpan mis mejillas mojadas. Sonrio inmediatamente porque me parece gracioso no haberme percatado de mis propias lágrimas.

- Tendras mejores oportunidades. -

- Esta era mi mejor opción y la perdi. -

Nadie puede culparme por lo que suceda después.

...

El timbre suena una y otra ves. Mi estómago se retuerce ante el pensamiento de una tormenta de rayos y estruendos que se avecina. Abro la puerta y mi madre entra empujandome.

- Eres una idiota.- me observa con furia. Cierro la puerta y me dirigo al sofá.

- No puedes culparme por esto,-

- ¿Porque no Sakura? Si nadie confia en ti es debido a la fama de irresponsable que tu te atribuiste.-

- Mi padre se negó, fue uno de los que no me permitio formar parte de la empresa.-

- Y le creiste a Fugaku Uchiha. Crees que tu padre despues de estar tan orgulloso de que compraras el complejo evitaria que formes parte del proyecto. -

Guarde silencio. Fugaku, Hiashi, Yondaime y mi padre se conocen desde la infancia. El imperio Uchiha no se levanto por si solo, crecio por el arduo trabajo y sacrificio de esas cuatro personas.

- Madre el señor Uchiha no es capaz de mentir. Él y mi padre son mejores amigos. Incluso lo de la empresa debe ser un mal entendido. Hablare con mi padre. Le dire que nos explique bien la situación.-

- Eres una ilusa si sigues creyendo en la falsa amabilidad de ese hombre. Los tres nos estan dando la espalda y si no nos acaban de un solo golpe es por Kushina y Mikoto.-

- Pero ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué nos estan haciendo esto?.-

Sus ojos se humedecieron y aunque trato de reprimirse, las lagrimas brotaron resbalando por sus mejillas. Cuando llora la mujer fuerte y llena de coraje desaparece. Dando lugar a una mujer vulnerable y llena de dolor.

- Tú padre fallo Sakura. Él no administró bien la empresa, hizo préstamos que no pudo pagar. Se lleno de deudas. Jiraiya fallo como presidente y ya no sirve para la sociedad que ellos formaron.-

- Madre si aún lo tienen al mando de la empresa es porque le están dando una oportunidad. Mi padre podrá hacerlo bien esta vez.-

- No seas estúpida. - gritó.- La empresa ya no es nuestra, el sueldo que gana ahora no nos alcanza para seguir viviendo de esta manera. Tendremos suerte si no terminamos vendiendo la mansión. Tus autos, los viajes, este departamento. No podemos seguir pagandolos.-

Su llanto se incrementa.

- No pedi que robaras Sakura, pedi que consigas levantar nuestro apellido ante ellos. Nuestro orgullo Sakura, estamos siendo pisoteados.-

...

Compre unos cuantos chicles, me meti tres en la boca de golpe. Eso mantenía ocupada mi boca y las ganas de fumar desaparecían un poco. Estacione mi auto frente al departamento de Sasuke. Me lleno de perfume y me observo en el espejo. Está bien, antes lo ame. Puedo volver a amarlo. Lograre que vuelva a amarme. Estando con Sasuke asegurare la mitad de la fortuna o una tercera parte. En la vida tenemos que escoger lo que mas nos conviene. Sin el dinero, no podre ser yo. Tengo que hacerlo. Debo hacerlo.

No puedo.

...

Sasuke.

La noticia de que Sakura Haruno no fue aceptada en la empresa Uchiha es el rumor de hoy entre los estudiantes y maestros.

- Era tu novia Sasuke. No pudiste convencer a tu padre de que le permita tomar el liderazgo del proyecto.- me acusó él rubio bastante enojado.

Me senté detrás de él y sacó la laptop ignorandolo completamente.

- Sabes bien que por mas que Sasuke hablara con su padre el resultado iba a ser el mismo.-

- Me parece injusto. Sakura esta dando lo mejor de si. Ni siquiera se ha involucrado en algún escándalo. Incluso renunció a su trabajo como modelo.-

- No es culpa de Sasuke.- menciona timidamente la peliazul. Ella se sienta a mi lado. Su blusa tiene desabrochado mas de los dos primeros botones. Sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador color celeste se pueden apreciar desde mi posición. El Hyuga tose llamando mi atención y me fulmina con la mirada.

Se dirige a ella y se inclina un poco. Abotona su blusa dejando un solo botón abierto. La peliazul le sonrei con amabilidad en agradecimiento.

- Son muy grandes.- muevo mis labios sin emitir sonido. Neji me lanza un esfero que logro esquivar con facilidad.

- Hey, hey.- murmura el rubio. - Debemos visitar a Sakura.-

La peliazul cambia de expresión prontamente. Se forma una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios,

- No podemos.- menciona cortante el peli castaño.

- ¿Porqué no iríamos? Le debemos mucho a Sakura.-

La peliazul agacha su mirada al pupitre.

- Quieres meterte en lios nuevamente.- responde con coraje el Hyuga.- Estamos bien manteniendo distancia con ella. Podemos seguir siendo sus amigos sin necesidad de que las cosas vuelvan a como eran antes.-

- Sasuke.- me observa la peliazul esperando una respuesta.

- Neji tiene razón Naruto. Las cosas no deben volver a como eran antes.-

- Sakura ya lo superó. Ella ya dejo aquello Sasuke. Tu sabes mas que nadie cuanto se esforzo por ser digna de ti.-

- Lo que yo se Naruto, es que hemos estado de su lado debido a los lazos que forjamos en la niñez. Si Sakura vuelve a recaer te arrastrará con ella. Acaso no lo entiendes imbécil.-

- Estan dementes.-

- No sabemos sus verdaderos objetivos Naruto, a pesar de ser nuestra amiga. Sakura es capaz de cualquier cosa y lo sabes.-

- Lo que sucedió no fue su culpa.-

- Uzumaqui no seas imbecil.- murmuro con enojo Neji.- La droga por la que me inculparon no era mia, no tenia porqué ir a un centro de rehabilitación por su culpa, ni perder la confianza de mis padres por su vicio. Sabes cuanto me sigue perjudicando aquello. Y lo que le hizo a Hinata. ¿Cuánto dinero crees que le debe a Hinata? La cifra sobrepasa los diez mil dolares. La queremos y queriamos que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero no se podrá. No se puede entiendes.-

Él rubio se dejo caer en su asiento pesadamente.

- Pense que quedamos en olvidar aquello y empezar desde cero.-

- Lo haremos y es por eso que no volveremos al pasado.-

...

Al terminar las clases recibi un mensaje de ella diciendo que me esperaba donde siempre. Me aleje de los demás con mentiras. Reconoci su auto estacionado en el garaje. Coloqué mi mochila en la parte de atrás y me subi en el asiento de copiloto.

- Hola Sasuke. - me saludo con un choque de manos extraño. Incluso su manera de vestir ha cambiado. La Sakura de antes mostraba piel, su abdomen con un arete incrustado en su ombligo, su espalda enseñando un tatuaje de un dragón negro de ojos rojos. Sus piernas, sus pechos. Viste un pantalón jeans muy ajustado una blusa sencilla de tiras y encima un chaleco.

- ¿Asi que vas en serio?.-

- Lo intento. - me estira un cigarrillo con su mano y lo acepto. Ella mismo me lo enciende.- Incluso deje de fumar.- la observó incrédulo.- Pero me encanta ver a los demás fumando. Como te explico, siento satisfacción.-

- ¿Donde iremos?.-

- Ire a dejarte casa, ¿Me prefieres a mi antes que regresar con tu chófer verdad?.-

- Claro.- respondo un poco dudoso.

Aplasta el acelerador y sobrepasa el límite permitido de velocidad.

- Esta sera la última cosa estúpida que haga contigo .- regresa a observarme y deja de mirar a la carretera.

- Sakura. -

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, y observa de nuevo el camino.

- Y ¿Ya sales con alguien Sasuke?.-

- Hmp, no.-

- Asi que sólo eres un jugador.-

- Antes de tener sexo con ellas les advierto que no tendran nada mas de mi.-

- Bien, eso es bueno, así no destrozas a las chicas que se ilusionan contigo.-

- ¿Y tú Sakura?.-

- No pero ahora me gusta una persona realmente en serio. Y quiero hacer las cosas bien.-

Miro hacia el espejo del auto y puedo ver mi reflejo en él. Luego la observó a ella. Y me pregunto porque esa respuesta me molesta. Quizas siento envidia porque ella pudo volver a sentir interés por una persona y yo no he logrado encontrar a alguien capaz de soportar mas de una noche.

Al estacionar el auto en casa me bajo con mi mochila y ella tambien sale del auto, me sorprendo tal acción y no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos se llenen de cosas pervertidas, en las que implican una cama y ella.

- Vamos Sasuke.-

Empiezo a caminar y me sigue en silencio, para estas cosas prefería mi departamento en ves de la casa. Al llegar a la sala ella se sienta en el sofá. La observó sorprendido quizas quiere hacerlo en el sofá.

- Sakura. -

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la voz de la empleada dandole la bienvenida a mi hermano. Estoy a punto de decirle a Sakura que mejor es mi habitación cuando mi hermano se detiene al vernos.

- Estare en el jardín que no me interrumpan. - la sirvienta asiente y observó a la pelirosa mirar fijamente a mi hermano.- Vamos Sakura.- concluye él y ella se levanta del sofá.

- Nos vemos Sasuke.-

Se va tras él sin mirar atrás. Y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Imposible, Itachi jamás se interesaria en ella.

...

Capitulo 2 terminado.

Q tal?

Dejen review.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sakura.

Extendí mi mano y deslize mi dedo lentamente por la rosa de color rojo carmesi descendi despacio entre los pétalos suaves hasta llegar a la espina e imprimi presión para lastimarme. Retire mi dedo con prontitud, la gota de sangre estaba por salir y escondi mis manos tras mi espalda.

- Dejame ver.-

- Estoy bien. No es nada.-

- Como quieras.-

Estire mi mano enseñandole la pequeña herida.

- Lo ves no es nada.-

La gota se empezó a regar ante el movimiento de mi mano y con el afán de que su pañuelo no se ensucie por mi culpa me meti el dedo en la boca. Su expresión seria de repente cambio y una ligera sonrisa surco sus labios.

- La sangre deja de salir si la absorves. - Mencione sin mirarlo, sentia mis mejillas arder

- Lo tendré en cuenta Sakura.- sus dos dedos se dirigieron a mi frente y antes de que llegara a tocarme se que su voz lo hizo retroceder.

- No sabia que teniamos visitas.- murmuro la madre de Itachi. Me observó de manera indiferente y luego dibujo una sonrisa poco creíble en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? .- la saludo Itachi.

- Buenas tardes señora Mikoto.-

Por sus altos zapatos de taco tuvo que inclinarse para besar mi mejilla, la fragancia exagerada de su perfume por poco me hace toser.

- Quise venir lo mas pronto a saludarte hijo.- Se dirigió nuevamente al pelinegro. - Vamos hablaremos en el despacho.- continuo. - Sasuke debe estar en su habitación Sakura. Hare que lo llamen para ti.-

- Madre. - intervino Itachi.

- Ya hable con Sasuke señora Mikoto, gracias por tus consejos sobre negocios Itachi. -

Me dirigi a la empleada y ella me condujo a la salida. Enseguida mi celular sonó. Número desconocido. Deje que sonara y al llegar a mi auto respondi.

- Sakura ¿Ya pensaste la propuesta?

- No e tenido tiempo.-

- Sakura lo que te ofrezco es mas de lo que estoy seguro cualquier persona te esta ofreciendo en estos momentos. Es una oferta que si la rechazas estoy seguro que en tu vejez tendras sueños y te maldeciras por no haber aceptado. -

- Kisame esto es difícil para mi.-

- Sakura porque la paciencia se me agota y necesito rápido una modelo para la campaña, decide hasta hoy en la noche. No mas tiempo, no creas que eres mi única opción. -

- De acuerdo.-

- ¿Asistiras a la fiesta de hoy?.-

- No, prefiero acompañar a mi madre a las reuniones aburridas. -

- Te invitó a un baile no tan escándaloso como la de los mocosos con los que te juntas, te sentirás mejor que en la reunión aburrida de tu madre.-

- Está bien. Pasa por mi a las nueve.-

Llegué a mi departamento y observe la hora. Aun me queda tiempo. Me recuesto en el sofá y cierro mis párpados. La melodía en mi celular me hace alcanzar mi cartera y vacearla hasta encontrarlo. El ver su nombre en mi pantalla hizo que los latidos de mi corazón aumentarán.

- Itachi.-

- ¿Estas enojada? .-

Dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Claro que no Itachi. -

- ¿Podemos salir en la noche?.-

Se que el termómetro que mide mi temperatura imaginario se rompió en mil pedazos.

- No puedo, prometi a Kisame acompañarlo a la reunión de hoy.-

- El evento de beneficencia. -

- Exacto.-

- Entonces nos encontraremos en ese lugar Sakura. -

Iba a decirle que no hacia falta que se preocupara mas por mi pero corto la llamada. Cuando su padre me rechazo como lider del proyecto y me encontró en el ascensor llorando, poco después me llamo invitandome a su casa. Mencionó que no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar y que me mostraría algo que seguramente me pondría de buen humor. Sin embargo su madre nos interrumpió. Los pensamientos acerca de Itachi llenaban mi cabeza. La sonrisa de niña tonta aún no desaparecía de mi rostro y me maldeci por eso. Una punzada en mi estómago me devolvio a la realidad. Y senti miedo y temor. Temor a llorar nuevamente.

...

Sasuke.

En la noche asistimos los tres al baile de los Subaku. Hinata lucia un vestido bastante corto y provocativo. Neji no deja de enviar miradas asesinas a los que quieren observar mas de lo debido. Aunque con ese vestido evitar mirar conlleva un gran problema. Su piel blanca y suave luce apetitosa. La Hyuga no acostumbra a vestir ropa corta pero desde que llegó Sakura lo hace mas a menudo, después de todo Naruto disfrutaba ver los muslos de Sakura y supongo que quiere que Naruto admire ahora los suyos.

- Vamos a bailar.- mencionó el rubio tomando la mano de Hinata. Él Hyuga le lanzó una mirada de cuidala. Nos quedamos solos en la mesa pero no tardo ni dos minutos en que dos chicas se sentarán en las sillas que antes le pertenecían a mis dos amigos que ahora bailaban entre un montón de personas. Las dos eran conocidas para ambos.

Karin. Es pelirroja, blanca y delgada. Es popular en el instituto y heredera de una gran fortuna. Tuve sexo con ella hace dos meses la conoci en uno de estos bailes y ella se obsesionó conmigo a tal punto de hacer muchas cosas estupidas por mi, como el mentir que yo era su novio, llamarme todos los días, espiarme en el instituto y a veces fuera de él, amenazar a las chicas que hablaban de mi y entre otras cosas mas.

Neji se alejo con la pelicastaña y lo maldeci por eso,

- Sasuke.- susurró cerca de mi oreja.- Te apetece ir a mi departamento. - su mano se posó en mi pierna y ascendió muy despacio.

Ni siquiera la observe y me bebi el vodka.

- No estoy de animos Karin.- tomé su mano y la aleje de mi pierna.

- Ya no me pondré pesada Sasuke. Es que vamos Sasuke, me gustas mucho.-

Su mano se envolvió en mi cuello y me acercó a ella, sus labios tocaron los mios muy despacio y profundizó el beso poco a poco. No correspondi y me levanté empujandola en el proceso.

- Es por ella.- su grito llamó la atención de mas de uno.

No queria ser partícipe de un rumor en el que me viera involucrado nuevamente con ella así que camine ignorandola. Y como lo imaginaba ella no se daria por vencida fácilmente.

- Es por esa perra.- su mano se envolvió en mi brazo y sus uñas amenazaban con incrustarse en mi piel.- Por eso aún conservas el asqueroso peluche que te dio y la cadena, la cadena que siempre llevas contigo.-

Perdí el control y me quite de encima su brazo ahora mis dedos estan enterrados en su brazo. La observe fijamente.

- No te metas en mi camino Karin. Me estoy cansando de todos tus escenas.- dejo de mirarme, por su mejilla resbalan algunas lágrimas. Nos convertimos en el centro de atención de la mayoría y eso solo hizo que la apretara con mas fuerza, escuche un quejido pero no me detuve.

- Carajos Sasuke.- escuchó decir al rubio caminando hacia nosotros.- Ya fue suficiente.-

Afloje a la peliroja.

- Ustedes dos son unos idiotas.- murmuro ella. Hinata sujeto de la camiseta del rubio en un gesto de protección. Neji no tardo en llegar.

Karin me observó con enojo y se marchó.

- Me largo de aquí.- les dije.- esa mujer arruinó mi buen humor.-

- Pense que necesitabas distraerte un rato.-

- No hay problema Neji. Hablamos mañana. - le di un beso en la frente a Hinata y sali del lugar.

Llegue a mi departamento. Las palabras de Karin seguian dando vueltas en mi cabeza si ella sabia que aun conservaba el peluche es porque lo vio. Teclee los números de mi contraseña y la puerta se abrió. No tarde mucho en llegar a mi habitación. Abri las puertas del closet y respire aliviado al encontrarlo. Lo coloque en la cama y le di muchas vueltas hasta comprobar que estaba en perfecto estado. Es un halcón blanco de ojos rojos. Sakura me lo dio en mi cumpleaños número ocho y porque es de parte de ella lo conserve a pesar de que odiara los muñecos de felpa. Karin se enteró del peluche por publicaciones en facebook, fotos de Sakura y yo con el peluche. Seguramente aquella vez que la traje rebusco entre mi cosas y lo encontro.

Y la cadena, aquello permanece constantemente en mi cuello. No tiene nada que ver con Sakura aunque ella fue la que me lo obsequio. El dijen es de una serpiente. Sakura me dijo que la víbora en mi cadena mantendría alejadas a las chicas de mi. Pero nunca tuvo efecto.

El halcón lo dejó encima del sofá. Y voy a casa. La ciudad esta oscura y no hay estrellas. Al entrar al

garaje en el auto me encuentro a mi hermano que está de salida. Se detiene a mi lado.

- Llegaste temprano.-

- Esa fiesta apestaba.-

Él se ríe.

- Espero que mí reunión no me haga desear volver temprano ¿Quieres venir? .

- No. Bebi un poco y tengo algo de sueño. -

- Esta bien. Nos vemos Sasuke.-

Llegue a mi habitación, las paredes frente a mi cama aun tenían las marcas de pintura de las manos de Sakura. En cada cumpleaños despues de los nueve años manchaba sus manos con pintura roja y subiendose en una escalera alcanzaba las partes altas de la pared y dejaba una copia de su mano impresa en distintos lugares. Habían muchas cosas que tenian la presencia de Sakura siempre presente. Y no podia deshacerme de aquello.

_Sujete su brazo antes de que se lanze a golpear a mi compañera del salón. Estabamos en un baile de esos llenos de alcohol el fin de semana. Sakura fue por una bebida y Tayuya se acercó a saludarme. El beso que me iba a ser dado en la mejilla llegó a mis labios._

_- Eres una perra.- se escuchó el grito de la pelirosa._

_- Él me beso. -_

_- En tus enfermos sueños estúpida. -_

_- Sakura.- trate de calmarla.- _

_- Vayanse al diablo.- siseó con enojo y se dirigió a la salida entre la multitud. Los vasos de alcohol que bebio ya provocaban efecto._

_- Sasuke.- la peliroja hizo una voz melosa y se prendio de mi hombro. La aleje con enojo._

_Seguí a Sakura hasta alcanzar su mano, ella se detuvo y se volteo. Sus labios se curvearon mostrándome una sonrisa. _

_- Perdón por enviarte al diablo Sasuke.-_

_Lleve mi mano a su cabello y bese sus labios. _

_..._

_Comentarios?_

_Que opinan?_

_Sasuke aún siente algo por Sakura?_

_Sera tardee para él?_

_Comunicado _

_Si por si acaso alguien leyo convalecientes y la tiene guardada en un documento. Bueno yo guardaba antes fanfics que me gustaban. En fin si alguien la llegó a guardar enviarme un mensaje privado por fa. Es que la perdi por un problema que tuve. Y estaba pensando reescribirla._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Sakura

La reunión en si no era mas aburrida que las reuniones de mi madre. Pero tampoco era algo para disfrutar, es necesario recordar que es una reunión de beneficencia. Junto con Kisame me dedique a intercambiar saludos y conversaciones superficiales. Las ganas de beber vaso tras vaso de vodka no me faltaban pero me correspondía guardar la compostura y demostrarme a mi misma que el pasado se quedo atrás. Observe caminar a algunas mujeres con rapidez como si hubieran observado algo importante.

- Es por Itachi.- murmuro Kisame.

Senti deseos de colocar mis manos en el espejo y poder observar si me encontraba bien arreglada. Mi cabello esta suelto tengo poco maquillaje pero lo suficiente para hacerme ver mas deseable. Mi vestido es un poco corto pero no podia obligarme a mi misma a vestirme como vieja todo el tiempo.

No tardo mucho en que Itachi se dirigiera hacia nosotros.

- Hermano.- murmuro Kisame y se dieron un apretón de manos. Ellos eran como hermanos y Kisame era algo como un amigo para mi, nos conocimos cuando empecé mi carrera de modelo, tuve que cruzar por algunas compañía para finalmente dar con la de Kisame cuando cumpli quince años.

- Sakura.- beso mi mejilla y su aroma fue un factor mas para desear que no se alejara de mi. Me dedicó una sonrisa.

Kisame nos lanzo una mirada de que se traen ustedes dos.

- Vamos a sentarnos.- pedí con el afán de poder compartir la mesa con él.

- No puedo Sakura.- murmuro el pelinegro.- Tu entiendes, negocios. -

Sonrei falsamente.

- Claro, eres el presidente del imperio Uchiha. Nos vemos después Itachi.-

Kisame me ofrecio su brazo y me sostuve de él camino a la mesa. No pude evitar que mi corazón inflado y bombeando con fuerza se hiciera pequeño como si de un globo al que lo han reventado con un alfiler se tratara.

Nos sentamos frente a frente.

- Habla Sakura.-

- No lo malinterpretes Kisame.- murmure.- Creo que siente lástima por mi o algo asi. Ya sabes porque su padre no me acepto en la empresa.-

- ¿Te gusta Itachi?.- me interrogó sin rodeos.

Mire al vaso, al plato, a la pared a Itachi que conversaba con una pareja.

- Cuando pienso en él, siento dolor.-

Kisame soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

- Que cursi Sakura.-

Lo observe seria.

- No es gracioso.-

- Por supuesto que lo es.-

- Idiota.-

- Respeta a tu jefe.-

- Aún no me he decidido por firmar el contrato. -

- Estas jodida de la cabeza Haruno. Te enamoraste del presidente del imperio Uchiha. Itachi mas que nada esta comprometido con su trabajo, ahora no tiene cabeza para pensar en otras cosas. Y esa familia te odia Sakura.-

- Si tuviera una amiga me apoyaría sobre lo sexy que se ve Itachi. -

Hizo una mueca de asco.

- Sakura. Como una buena persona que soy te dare un consejo. Aléjate de él antes que tus sentimientos crezcan.-

- No lo hare. Estare a su lado así me considere su hermana menor.-

- Estas loca.-

- Es broma. Broma. No lo conozco bien aún. Siempre estuve tan centrada en Sasuke que aunque compartieramos la misma mesa era como si para mi él no existiera.-

- ¿Solo es fisico? Si se trata de eso te apoyaría. Itachi últimamente anda de mal humor y tener sexo.-

- No.- lo interrumpi.- No es físico. Él es diferente. -

- Ten sexo con él. Cumple tus fantasías y cada quien por su lado.-

- Cállate quieres.-

- Bien, olvidemos el tema.-

- Pasare a la agencia en la mañana cerraré el contrato por seis meses.-

- Está bien. Tendrás una sesión de fotos para una revista de maquillajes entre semana. -

Suspire. Al pasar el camarero me hice quedar de su charola algunos bocadillos.

- Dijiste que esto no seria aburrido.-

- Sakura esto es bueno para tu imagen.-

- Lo sé. - murmure para mi misma.

Fije mi vista en la tarima ya que una mujer de cabello azul nos pedia atención. Su nombre estaba en la punta de mi lengua pero no queria salir.

- Konan.- murmuro Kisame como si pudiera leer mi mente.

- Es la organizadora ¿No?.-

- Así es. Y es la primera opción de Itachi para el matrimonio. -

Lo miré con enojo y el sonrió. Ella lucia un vestido que caía hasta el suelo suelto y sin ningún escote. Se apretaba en su pequeña cintura y subia sin mostrar mas de lo debido cubriendo sus pechos. El color del vestido es beige. Su cabello corto enmarca su rostro perfectamente. Desvíe mi mirada con enojo hacia Itachi. Ambas miradas estaban cruzándose y diciendose mil cosas entre ellos. Me bebi mi copa de whisky en un solo sorbo. La subasta de artes empezó.

Cuando mostraron una hermosa pintura de unos tigres a blanco y negro me olvide completamente de vigilar las miradas que se enviaban esos dos y me concentre en la pintura. Despues de todo el pintor es Sai Hanazawa el joven prodigio. La ganas de apoderarme de aquello no me faltaron pero unos cuantos mas andaban tras aquel cuadro y el precio subio considerablemente. Las palabras de mi madre en mi cabeza diciendo que ya no podia gastar como antes retumbaban en mi cabeza. Me retire del encuentro cuando la cifra excedió los diez mil dólares. Kisame me observó obviamente con asombro. Y yo también senti verguenza de mi misma. El dinero a mi padre antes le sobraba. Y se iba en cosas absurdas como vestidos de miles de dólares que jamas utilize porque al llegar a casa me di cuenta que en realidad no me gustaban. Perdi la mitad de mi salario mensual de mi padre cuando mi comportamiendo empeoro y por ello me dedique a sacar dinero trabajando como modelo. Aun asi lo que ganaba no le llegaba ni a la tercera parte de lo que mi padre me daba.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo Haruno?.- siseó el peliazul.

- Si lo miras bien, no es tan perfecto. -

Lo vendieron.

- Itachi Uchiha.- murmuro con un aplauso Konan.

Kisame negó con la cabeza.

- No se que sucede con él. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-

- Lo acaba de comprar para ti.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

- No te parece raro que después de darte por vencida él levante su mano y reclame el cuadro.-

Me bebi el alcohol de la copa de Kisame tratando de camuflar de alguna manera mis mejillas enrojecidas.

- Estas equivocado Kisame. Quizas sólo lo hizo por respeto.-

Bufo.

- Hoy tendrás sexo Haruno.-

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron mas.

- Vete al carajo.-

Después de varias obras de arte mas y algunas presentaciones de cantantes el evento término. Itachi en ningún momento se acerco a la mesa que compartia con Kisame. Estaba sentado junto a Pein uno de los extranjeros con los cuales realizaban negociaciones de exportación. Kisame ofreció llevarme a casa pero decidí esperar al Uchiha en el garaje. Después de casi veinte minutos él se acercó a su auto. Me levanté de la vereda en la que me sente y me deje ser vista por él.

- Sakura.-

- ¿Hice bien al esperarte?

- Sube al auto Sakura. -

- No respondes a mi pregunta.-

- Hiciste bien Sakura. Me comporte como un imbécil dentro, lo lamento.-

Le sonrei.

En su auto fije mi vista en los edificios, en un cielo oscuro sin rastro de la luna y estrellas. Me sentía llena de un cosquilleo en mi estómago. De una opresión en mi pecho, de dolor y de ganas de sonreir. Él está sentado a mi lado y a la ves tan lejos y casi inalcanzable. Existe una barrera, un muro que nos separa y no sabia que tan impenetrable es hasta hace poco.

- Quiero ir a mi casa.- murmure sin mirarlo.

- Falta poco para llegar a la mansión. Prometo llevarte a casa después de que veas lo que quiero mostrarte. -

- Por favor. -

Respiro profundamente y giro el volante.

- Sakura si crees que te queria llevar a casa con malas intenciones. -

- No.- lo interrumpi prontamente. - Itachi no te he malinterpretado. Es solo que no es correcto presentarme en tu casa a esta hora.- No podia decirle que si permanecía mas cerca el dolor se incrementaría, que mis sentimientos cuando quiero no son pasajeros. Son profundos, intensos y seguramente asfixiantes.

- Por supuesto. Te entiendo. No se en que estaba pensando.-

En Konan ¿Tal vez?

No respondi. Minutos después llegue a casa. Ambos bajamos del auto y de los asientos de atrás saco el cuadro envuelto que compro en la subasta.

- Conservalo.-

- Itachi no es necesario. -

- Aceptalo Sakura.-

Asentí y tome el cuadro entre mis manos. Tan frágil y sencillo pero de tanto valor. Sus dos dedos se posaron en mi frente. Se alejo.

- Nos vemos Sakura.-

Asentí y entre en el edificio. En el ascensor las lágrimas escaparon.

...

Sasuke

Detestaba ir al comedor y tener que compartír con la mayoría del instituto. Pero servia como dijo mi padre a integrarnos en la sociedad como los líderes que seriamos en el futuro. Presione con fuerza mi vaso cuando vi a Karin caminar hacia mi.

-Sasuke.- murmuro el rubio.- No se te ocurra golpearla, recuerda que es una mujer.-

Respire profundamente y trate de tranquilizarme. Al acercarse colocó cuidadosamente una revista encima de la mesa bastante cerca de mi.

- Te di una advertencia,-

- Tranquilo. Traje esto para alegrarte el día Sasuke.-

Ni siquiera levante mi mirada de la comida para observarla.

- Disfruten su almuerzo.-

Se alejó. Él rubio puso sus manos en la revista y empezó a ojearla.

- Deja eso Naruto. Karin esta demente.- murmuro Neji.

- ¿Naruto?.-

Él llamado preocupado de Hinata hizo que observará al rubio. Se veia serio y quieto sin mover la revista. Neji la alejo sus manos.

- La modelo Sakura Haruno y su posible romance con él empresario Itachi Uchiha.- leyó en voz alta.

Él rubio se levanto de la mesa y se marchó empujando a quien se le cruzaba en el camino. Hinata corrio tras él.

- Ve con él. -

Neji asintio dejando la revista abierta sobre la mesa. La foto de Sakura en el auto de mi hermano ocupaba la mitad de una hoja y la otra mitad era de ella agarrando un cuadro entre sus manos mientras él acariciaba su frente. Mi celular empezó a sonar. Lo ignore. Me levanté sin terminar la comida y al pasar por la basura arroje la revista. Senti un dolor en el abdomen. Al llegar al baño moje mi rostro. Mi expresión seria e inexpresiva a cambiado. Hay una mueca de dolor.

_- Sasuke ¿Te gusta este vestido?.-_

_- Hmp.-_

_- Vamos Sasuke ¿Es caliente?_

_- Tu eres caliente Sakura.-_

_- No crei ser caliente para ti.- _

_- ¿Por qué? .-_

_- Bueno eres mi mejor amigo.-_

_- ¿A quién quieres impresionar Sakura?.-_

_- Tu hermano llega hoy ¿No?.-_

_- ¿Te gusta mi hermano?.-_

_- Quiero sorprenderlo. Siempre me decia mocosa estúpida. -_

_- Sasuke ¡Qué haces!_

_- Te refieres a esto, beso, se llama un beso Sakura.-_

_- Sas..Sasuke.-_

_..._

Comentarios?

Saludos nos leemos pronto. XD


	5. Chapter 5

5)

Sakura

...

Apenas firme el contrato tuve que asistir a una sesion de fotos y regrese a mi departamento lo mas pronto que pude. Afortunadamente no había ningun reportero esperandome en la entrada, y Kisame alejo a todos del edificio de su compañía. Al despertar la llamada de mi madre felicitandome por el nuevo rumor que se extendia con rapidez me hizo desear que la tierra me tragara. Me recuesto en el sofá. El sonido de la puerta girando me sorprende y llega a mi mente la imagen de las cuatro únicas personas que saben mi contraseña. Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji. Me levantó y observo en dirección al callejon que ahi antes de llegar a la sala.

- Pense que jamás volvería verte entrar a mi departamento. -

- Pues aquí me tienes Sakura.-

- Siéntate. -

Se dirigió al sofá. Me sente en el mueble de frente a él. Sus ojos perla me observaron inquietos.

- ¿Te sientes bien?.-

- Bebi un poco.-

Me acerqué un poco y retire la gorra que cubre su cabello castaño.

- No vine en mi auto Sakura. Todo esta bien.-

Asentí. Quizas el rostro que le mostraba era de preocupación.

- Neji.-

Cai pesadamente en el mueble con mis párpados cerrados producto de la impresión. Sus manos apretaron mis brazos con fuerza y me vi obligada a observarlo.

- Me estuve preguntando desde que regresaste si en verdad cambiaste Sakura.-

La pared es de color azul y en un cuadro mediano esta la fotografía de los cinco juntos. Estamos en un parque de diversiones frente a los caballos de un carrusel. Dibujando una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

_- El idiota de Sasuke me dejo Neji.- _

_- Te dije que te dejaras de estupideces Sakura. Es tu culpa por no.-_

_Mis labios taparon su boca, los mantuve presionados contra los suyos sin moverlos. Con sus manos sosteniendo mi brazo me alejo._

_- Estas ebria Haruno.-_

_- Supongo.-_

_Me deje resbalar y cai sentada en el sofá. _

_- Yo realmente lo quiero.- _

_Sus dedos limpiaron mis lágrimas y se sentó a mi lado. Sus labios atraparon los mios hambrientos y correspondi._

- Neji.-

Su mano se desliza lentamente por mi muslo y asciende despacio hasta llegar a los botones de mi pantalón jean. No puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no se mueve y mis manos no lo alejan.

Culpa

_- Neji yo. Yo no se en lo que estaba pensando.-_

_- Sera nuestro secreto Sakura.-_

Nuestras lenguas choca y se envuelven mientras sus manos jalan mi pantalón, el ambiente helado por el aire acondicionado me hace temblar un poco.

_- Neji.-_

_- Sakura ¿Estas llorando?.-_

_- ¿Puedes venir? No quiero estar sola.-_

_- Tranquila Sakura. No tardare.-_

Sus labios besan mis hombros

- _Estas mal de la cabeza Sakura.-_

_- No sientes nada por mi, y yo necesito olvidar a Sasuke.-_

_- Esta no es la solución Sakura.-_

_- Al menos me hace llorar menos y a ti te hace calmar lo que sientes por ella..-_

_Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza mi cadera y se hundio en mi. Mordi mi labio inferior para calmar los gemidos que querian escapar. Sus ojos perla no abandonaban mi rostro. Empezó a empujar mas fuerte y finalmente unos gemidos escaparon antes que lograra atraparlos. Una sonrisa se enmarcó en su rostro. Elevo mi pierna encima de su hombro. Y un grito de dolor escapo de mis labios cuando lo senti mas profundo. Se inclino un poco para alcanzar mi boca y enriedo mi lengua con la suya. Ya podia sentir un hormigueo en mi interior descendiendo o no se si ascendiendo. La sensación estaba ahí. Nublando mi mente. Relajando mi cuerpo y haciendo que varios suspiros, gemidos y quizas gritos fluyeran a traves de mi garganta. No quedaba nada de mi. Solo era él y lo que hacia con mi cuerpo. Estremecerlo, convertirlo en nada y a la vez en todo. Si Sasuke se metió con mujeres después de unos días de terminar conmigo yo podía hacer lo mismo._

- No puedo Neji.- murmure. No se movio.- Neji no puedo haceelo.- Se levantó de encima bastante asombrado y se sentó junto a mis pies. Se inclino para tomar mi blusa y me la lanzó.

- Entonces ¿Los rumores son verdad?.-

- No.- me coloque la blusa y abroche los botones de mis jeans. Me junte a su pecho y el colocó su mano en mi cabello.- Los rumores son falsos, pero esto no está bien. Al menos no ahora Neji.-

La melodía de mi celular se escuchaba claramente en toda la sala. Me incline un poco y alcanze mi cartera. Tome el celular en mis manos. Itachi.

- Hola.-

- Sakura necesito hablar contigo, es importante. -

- Por ahora es mejor que no nos vean juntos. Cualquier cosa que sea importante puedes decirmelo en este momento. Te escucho.-

-No te preocupes por eso hablaremos en mi casa.-

Mordi mi uña.

- Bien.-

- En la noche, enviare un auto a recogerte. Nos vemos Sakura,-

Cortó. Escuchar su voz me llenaba de felicidad. No se notaba nada molesto pero seguro queria hablar sobre el rumor de las revistas de farándulas. Si iba a su mansión no existían riesgos de ser fotografiados por paparazzis ya que tenian bien resguardado todo el lugar y seguro enviaria uno de sus autos con vidrios polarizados.

- ¿Te importa si me quedo un tiempo en tu departamento?. - interrumpió mis pensamientos el peli castaño. Su pregunta me toma desprevenida.

- ¿Y tu departamento? ¿Peleaste con tus padres?.-

- Me quitaron las tarjetas de crédito y el dinero.

- ¿Porqué no vas con Sasuke y Naruto?.-

- Por que si estoy con ellos mi padre sabra donde estoy. No se le pasara por la mente que estoy contigo.-

Por los viejos tiempos negarme se me hace imposible.

- Bien, pero arreglate pronto con ellos. No viviras aqui por siempre.-

- Sólo será por unos días. -

- Por cierto no se te ocurra meter a ninguna mujer cuando salga. Te mataré si ensucias mi cama.-

Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

- Hablo en serio Neji.

- Si, si Sakura.-

¿Cómo están Hinata y Naruto?.-

- Bien. Creo que la relación entre ellos esta progresando. Hinata ya no es invisible como mujer para él.-

- ¿Y te duele? .-

- Ya no duele Sakura.-

- Neji deberías intentar.-

- Toda mi vida con ella Sakura, y nunca me a mirado como lo mira a él. Tu mas que nadie sabe que intentar no sirve cuando no te quieren.-

Neji tenia razón. Intentar no sirve de nada.

...

Al llegar a la mansión de los Uchiha mis manos sudaban. No deseaba encontrarme con Mikoto o Fugaku y desee que se encuentren al otro extremo de la casa o hayan hecho uno de sus viajes de negocios o paseos. El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada, junto al auto de Sasuke. Antes de bajar intente ver si se localizaba aún dentro pero baje sin saberlo, una sirvienta me recibió y me pidio que la siguiera. Reconoci a la mujer por que muchas veces le encomendaban deshacerse de mi cuando ebria buscaba a Sasuke.

- Sin una gota de alcohol.- le murmure en tono agradable e hizo una mueca que estoy segura era una sonrisa.

- Sakura.- me gire para encontrarme con el menor de los Uchiha sosteniendo junto a su oído su celular. sus ojos me recorrieron completamente y corto la llamada.

- Sasuke ¿Qué tal?

Me observó un tanto sorprendido y note antes de que me responda como su mirada se centro en mi cintura , el vestido que llevo es de color negro y unido al cuerpo mas arriba de las rodillas, apretaba mi cintura y no tenia tiras. Encima llevaba puesto un chaleco que cubria mis brazos del mismo color. Supongo que no noto antes la cirugía a la que me sometí de reducción de cintura por la ropa holgada que siempre utilizaba desde que regrese.

- Entra. Hablaremos dentro. Puedes retirarte. - Note la mirada preocupada de la sirvienta en mi, y se que Itachi me esperaba pero no queria perderme la expresión del rostro de Sasuke cuando cayera en cuenta que mi visita a la casa no tenia nada que ver con él. Lo seguí.

Antes de llegar a la sala me halo con fuerza y estrello mi espalda con la pared.

- Demonios Sasuke.- me queje cuando senti su cuerpo juntarse al mio, aguante la respiración unos segundos pero su esencia, su olor tal como lo conocía me lleno completamente,

- Veniste por esto ¿No?.- susurro en mi oreja y una de sus manos ascendia entre mis piernas tal como en el pasado.

Lo empuje con una mano indicándole que deseaba mi espacio pero solo se unió a mi con mas fuerza y sin delicadeza.

- Sasuke vine por Itachi.-

Se alejo, pase mis manos por mi cabello arreglandolo un poco y sonrei disimuladamente. Estoy segura que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Que asuntos te traes con mi hermano?.-

- Negocios.- menti.

- Bien.- Se dejo caer en el sofá. - Sabes que esto fue por sexo ¿No?.- mencione tranquilamente como hace unos años.

- Lo sé. - mi abdomen se retorcio un poco.- ¿Puedes llamar a la sirvienta de nuevo por favor?.-

- No hace falta. - señaló con una de sus manos las escaleras. Itachi bajaba vistiendo ropa informal, sin su traje de etiqueta con los que lo veia muy a menudo.

- Me preguntaba porque tardabas tanto. ¿Interrumpo algo?.-

- Para nada. - respondió Sasuke.- Sabes como detesto que venga a casa.-

Itachi le envío una mirada de enojo y luego me sonrió. Me dirigi a él y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

- Vamos Sakura.-

Asentí y nos dispusimos a subir las escaleras. Llegamos a los pasillos y nos detuvimos frente a la biblioteca. Me resultaba imposible alejar mi mirada de su espalda. Aquella camiseta que usaba era un tanto apretada y sus musculos marcados se podian apreciar fácilmente.

Nos sentamos en la mesa en la que muchas veces hacia los deberes del colegio junto a Sasuke.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedio algo con Sasuke?.-

- Estoy bien, es sólo que lamento mucho lo de la revista. Tuve que advertirte sobre la prensa pero crei que no estarian tras de mi.-

- Tranquila. A la prensa últimamente se le a dado mucho por hablar de mi. Los rumores no son ciertos asi que no ahi nada de que preocuparnos.-

- Si.- sonrei falsamente.

- Ahora te mostraré lo que estaba seguro te cambiaría de humor aquel día. -

Se levantó y se dirigio por entre las repisas de los libros a las puertas que llevaban al balcón donde habia una mesa y dos asientos mas. Abrio las puertas y entramos. El viento golpeó con fuerza mi rostro y mi cabello se despeino un poco.

- Ahí estan.-

Llegue hacia él que estaba junto a las rejas de cemento que cerraban el balcón y los observé. No pude evitar que las lágrimas vertieran, se deslizaban por mis mejillas y el nudo en mi garganta era imposible tragarlo. Cuatro cachorros de color negro jugaban sobre el césped. Y el motivo de mis lagrimas era la perra de raza loba siberiana que estaba recostada observando a los cachorros jugar. La rescate de morir cuando la encontré en la carretera luego de ser atropellada por un auto. Vivía conmigo y a menudo la traía a casa de Sasuke a jugar con sus perros. Cuando me marché a Tokyo le pedí que la cuidará ya que mi madre no la soportaba y mis tres años en Tokyo los viví en un departamento junto a mi madre. Despues de tres meses que me marché Sasuke me dijo por videollamada que ella murió. Y los días siguientes pase llorando la pérdida y llenandome de arrepentimiento cada minuto por haberla dejado.

- Pense que verlos te pondria de buen humor no que llorarías Sakura. Sasuke me la obsequio luego de que le dijeras que ya no podrías cuidarla. Pero pense que te animaría ver que a tenido cachorros. -

Maldito Sasuke.

...

Por Sasuke.

La música sonaba con fuerza aturdiendo mis oídos, sin embargo no baje el volumen. Recostado en la cama no podía alejarme el pensamiento del cuerpo de Sakura de mi mente y a eso se le sumaba los recuerdos del pasado. Alze un poco mas el volumen con el control remoto y escondi mi cabeza debajo de una almohada. Esto es patético.

Disminui el volumen hasta llegar a cero y alcanze mi celular para marcar a Neji.

- ¿Que ahí Sasuke?.-

- ¿Lo de hoy en que casa es?

- Los Yamanaka.-

- Avísale a Hinata y a Naruto que iremos.-

- No podré ir Sasuke.-

- ¿Por lo de tu padre?

- Quiero permanecer lo mas lejos posible de Hinata ya que mi padre se mantendrá tranquilo si sigo teniendo contacto con ella, quiero que crea que no pienso regresar. -

Su respuesta me decepcionó un poco.

- ¿Donde te estás quedando?.-

- En casa de uno de mis compañeros del equipo de natación. -

- Neji los dos sabemos que haras las pases con tus padre y que seguiras obedeciendo sus ordenes. Acaba con esta porquería. -

- Aún no. ¿Y has visto a Sakura? ¿Le preguntaste del rumor?.-

- Esta en mi casa ahora con mi hermano. Encerrados en la biblioteca. Es una zorra.-

- Sasuke.-

- ¿La vas a defender?. No se supone que la detestas en grande por lo que te hizo.-

- Me parece extraño que estes llamandola zorra. Es todo.-

- Nos vemos Neji no estoy de humor para hablar de ella.-

Cerre la llamada. Volví a marcar otro número.

- Envíame a la sirvienta de mi hermano.-

Me levanté de la cama. Tome los dardos y lanze uno. Dio cerca del blanco. En el segundo intento dio en todo el centro y sonrei ligeramente.


End file.
